Lore
Bayside Academy is a disciplinary school and penal institution for troubled and delinquient youth set in the New-England, United States during the 1990s. The Academy was originally founded by Dr. Scragg in 1982 Lore Bayside Academy was founded in 1982 by Dr. Scragg, the Academy was founded on the belief that these mislead delinquents deserve a last chance before being shipped off to juvie. The Academy is located in Massachusetts, as a means of providing the students with an environment where they’re removed from the noise, pollution, disrespect and violence that many large, industrialised cities or towns have and to instead provide them with a calm, peaceful and respectful environment with the hopes of changing how these students think of the world and how they treat others. The Academy is located not far from a small town which is open to the students from June, the Town serves as a chance to re-educate the students and attempt to teach them how to become a better citizen, a more civilized and behaved contributing member of society. The Academy employs a variety of skilled, professional educators with the hopes of providing the best education to those wronged and misled delinquents. These educators are taught what to expect from the students and how to resolve issues between students. They rely on a clique of Prefects to uphold order within the walls of Bayside for when they aren’t able to do so themselves. Upon entering Bayside the students soon become knowledgeable of the many gangs that roam Bayside both inside the walls and outside. The students are faced with the choice of joining of them or forever roaming as a lone wolf with the best attempts to avoid them. The Beginning Our story begins in 1982, within the walls of Bayside Academy… The day seemed to start off normal, well, as normal as you’d expect it to be inside Bayside until everything fell apart and these men and women stormed Bayside sporting the colour orange. Their goal seemed to be to either beat everyone or to cause as much damage to the Academy. Thankfully, due to the strength of the Prefects these dropouts were overwhelmed and rendered unconscious before being dragged off-campus, thank you Prefects. School Rules Dress Code - When on the campus of Bayside Academy and attending its classes, students are expected to wear the uniform at all times or wear the school crest at all times and must wear the appropriate colours (such as purple). Students that have visible tattoos or gang paraphernalia will be subject to punishments for breaking the dress code. Should there be a lockdown, students must abandon all items of clothing that are not directly linked to the Bayside dress code (i.e hoodies) and must remain in their dormitories. ' ' Contraband - Contraband is any item that is either illegal or disallowed by the Academy’s Faculty - such as drugs and weapons. Students caught with contraband will be treated as hostile and aggressors and as such will be detained without their safety in question. This is in order to preserve the safety of others and ensure that the contraband is removed from the student as soon as possible. ' ' Violence - Bayside Academy was founded with the goal of restoring the troubled youth to contributing members of society and as such anyone seen to be partaking in any forms of violence or assault (ranging from shoving to swinging fists) will be dealt with accordingly. Students that take part in excessive amounts of violence will be handed over to the Police Department and will be dealt with from there. ' ' Truancy - Anyone purposely failing to attend classes, refusing to adhere to punishments and skipping curfew will be punished for truancy. ' ' Trespassing - Anyone caught in an ‘out of bounds’ area (i.e prefect lounge) will be punished for trespassing on private property and be returned to their dormitory or sent to a detention immediately. This punishment can worsen if caught stealing or attempting to steal from an out of bounds area. ' ' Misconduct - Acting like a hooligan or breaking any general rule of the Academy, purposely being a disruption to class and acting like a troubled youth member will result in you being punished for misconduct. Excessive counts of misconduct may lead to a suspension. Impudence - Disrespecting or refusing to adhere to the orders given to you by authority figures will be counted as impudence and you will be punished accordingly. Excessive counts as impudence will result in you being treated like a delinquent and temporarily removed from the school’s campus. Obstruction of Justice - Obstruction of justice can be counted as purposely misleading a figure of authority in a way that will set them off their course and prevent them from catching the delinquent they intend to catch. Students will then be counted as accomplices and be punished with the same punishments the original delinquent was punished with. ' ' Vandalism - Destruction of public and private property will result in you being forced to pay for the destroyed property as well as a week of community service to make up for your miscreant and delinquent behaviour. Theft - Stealing from another. Whether this be stealing from a fellow student, a staff member or a citizen of New York, you will be punished through the Police Department and your parents will be fined to replace the stolen goods. The Academy will often stay out of cases of theft and hand you immediately over to the actual authorities.